drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cockatrice
Die Cockatrice ist ein Monster, das mit dem Basilisken verwechselt wurde, obwohl es ein Wyvern oder Vogel zu sein scheint. Nach den meisten Quellen besitzt er einen giftigen Atem und lässt seine Eier wie der Basilisk von Kröten oder Schlangen ausbrüten. Im Mittelalter wurden die beiden Wörter Basilisk und Cockatrice synonym verwendet. Die Cockatrice soll einem Hahn gleichen, der jedoch den Schwanz einer Schlange und einen Schnabel voller Zähne hat. Statt Federn hat er in manchen Legenden jedoch Schuppen, seine Augen ähneln denen der Kröte. Oft ist er einfach ein Wyvern mit einem Hahnenkopf. Seltsamerweise ist das Wiesel, der Erzfeind des Basilisken, das einzige Lebewesen, das immun gegen Cockatrice-Gift ist. In Korea lebt eine Unterart namens gye-ryong ''(계룡/鷄龍). In Island nennt man die Cockatrice ''Skoffin. Fortpflanzung Eine Legende sagt, die Cockatrice (nach manchen Quellen auch Basilisk) schlüpfe aus einem schalenlosen oder weichschaligen Ei, das von einem siebenjährigen Hahn gelegt wurde, als der Stern Sirius am Himmel zu sehen war. Eine Kröte oder eine Schlange muss dieses Ei ausbrüten. Wahrscheinlich stimmt diese Legende nicht, da Hähne nicht mit Basilisken oder Cockatrices verwandt zu sein scheinen. Eine Theorie besagt, dass Cockatrice-Weibchen, wie Kuckucke, ihre Eier in die Nester anderer Vögel, in diesem Fall Hühner, legen. Möglicherweise haben Bauern Cockatrice-Weibchen gesehen, die ihre Eier im Hühnerstall abgelegt haben, und diese aus der Ferne für Hähne gehalten. Über das Aussehen der Küken waren die Bauern dann sicher nicht erfreut. Die Eier scheinen wie die meisten Reptilieneier weiche Schalen zu besitzen, was ebenfalls unüblich ist für Hühnereier. Systematik thumb|der Urvogel ArchäopteryxDie Cockatrice wird als Wyvern mit Hahnenkopf oder als Hahn mit Schlangenschwanz beschrieben. Dabei liegt es nahe, dass er ein Wyvern sein könnte, jedoch besitzen Wyvern vermutlich keinen Schnabel und keine Federn. Es wäre aber auch möglich, dass es sich um einen sehr primitiven Vogel bzw. vogelartigen Theropoden handelt, ähnlich dem Archaeopteryx oder dem Velociraptor. Diese erinnern stark an heutige Vögel, im Unterschied zu ihnen besitzen sie aber einen langen, knöchernen Schwanz, und in seinem Schnabel befinden sich Zähne. Auch befinden sich meist Krallen an den Flügeln, was den reptilienhaften Eindruck noch verstärkt. Bei dem Theropoden Sinornithosaurus gibt es aufgrund der Zahnform sogar Vermutungen, dass der Giftzähne besaß. thumb|left|Der kleine Raubsaurier VelociraptorHeute sind nach dem aktuellen Stand der Wissenschaft alle Vögel und Dinosaurier, die diese Merkmale hatten, ausgestorben, jedoch wäre es möglich, dass die Cockatrice eine unbekannte, überlebende Art darstellt. Laut John Topsell stammt der Cockatrice von den schlangenartigen Basilisken ab, die in der Wüste Lybiens lebten. In Jamaika und Afrika soll es Schlangen mit Hahnenkamm geben, die eine Zwischenform darstellen könnten. Dies ist jedoch sehr weit hergeholt, da sich Schlangen aus Echsen entwickelt haben, die ihre Beine verloren haben. Es ist unwahrscheinlich (eigentlich unmöglich), dass eine Schlange im Laufe der Evolution erneut Gliedmaßen entwickelt. Außerdem deutet das Äussere der Cockatrice eher auf eine der oberen Erklärungen hin. Die mythologische Verbindung zum Basilisken entstand wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Giftes beider Tiere. Eine Cockatrice in Aachen thumb|Die Cockatrice in der Jahres-chronik Janssens In Aachen (Deutschland) glaubte man im Jahr 1748, dass zwei Hähne Cockatrice-Eier gelegt hätten. Der Bürgermeisterdiener Johannes Janssen schreibt in seiner Chronik für dieses Jahr: „''In Cöllerstrass bei ein Bürgersman, welcher Hühner halt, daselbst hatt der Hahn ein Ey gelegt eben wie ein Huhn, aber schmal und lang, nicht gestaltet wie ein Hühner-Ey, warüber der Mann kommet und dieses gesehen den Hahn gleich todt geschlagen. In Marschierstrass ist dasselbige geschehen, aber der Mann hatt den Hahn leben lassen wo er aber das Ei hingetan hat, das weis ich nicht, und wie man vor gewiss hält aus diese Hahnen-Eier würden die erschreckliche giftige Tier, Basilisken genannt, ausgebrütet. Diese Tiere sind so schädlich und giftig, dass ein einziges könne ein ganz Land die Luft vergiften, dass Menschen und Vieh davon sterben müssen. Dieses Tier ist gestaltet wie ein Hahn, allein sein Stärtz ist ein Slang oderDrachen gleich und ganz klein wie diese Figur anzieget, aber etwas grösser, die allergröste ist wie ein Daube gegen der Gröse zu rechnen, und so fortan, dann ich habe eine mit meine Augen gesehen, aber tot und balsamiert vor eine Raritat in Brüssel, aber eine lebendig ist so voller Gift, dass wanns ein Mensch von fern tut ansehen, er davon gleich muss sterben, ja sogar wo das Tier sich aufhält, wachst weder Gras noch anderes Kraut, die Baum und Sträucher verdorren durch seine giftige Gegenwart. Gott will uns behüten hier zu Land vor dergleiches Tier. Wan Hahnen in der Stadt Eier legen, so werden sie se auch da aussen bij de Bauren thun, alwo dies Thier könnte ausgebrühtet werden im Feld oder Busch. Gott bewahr uns darvur''.“ Ähnliche Wesen Aitvaras Aitvaras ist ein Hausgeist aus der litauischen Mythologie. Er erscheint als Hahn mit einem flammenden Schweif, und soll aus dem Ei eines je nach Überlieferung 7 bis 15 Jahre alten Hahnes oder dem Hoden eines schwarzen Hengstes schlüpfen. Es heisst auch, dass er in Gebäuden die Gestalt eines Hahnes annimmt, während er im Freien als Drache erscheint. Der Aitvaras soll dem Hausbesitzer sowohl Glück als auch Pech bringen. Oft heisst es, er beschenkt seinen Besitzer mit gestohlenem Gold, was den Besitzer mitunter in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann. Erzürnt man ihn, brennt er das Haus nieder. Angeblich verkauft der Teufel Aitvaras für den Preis einer Seele. Chickenosaurus thumb|So ähnlich sollte der Chickenosaurus aussehenDer amerikanische Paläontologe Jack Horner hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, aus einem Huhn einen Dinosaurier zu züchten. Dazu möchte er die Gene, die während der Entwicklung des Huhns den Schwanz (der embryonal angelegt wird) zurückbilden, verhindern dass das Huhn Zähne erhält und die Hände in Flügel umwandeln, deaktivieren, so dass das Huhn diese typischen Dinosauriermerkmale ausbildet. Quelle: How to Hatch a Dinosaur siehe auch *Galerie:Cockatrice *Basilisk Kategorie:Drachenarten Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Basilisk Kategorie:Pseudodrachen Kategorie:Archosauria